1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinning reels, and more particularly to a technique for preventing backward rotation of a rotor supporting a bail.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spinning reel having a device for stopping backward rotation of a rotor is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1988-64, for example. This prior reel includes a ratchet wheel mounted on a drive shaft for taking up a fishing line, and a cam-like control element operable through a friction structure. When the drive shaft rotates in a direction to take up the fishing line, the drive shaft changes the position of the control element. As a result, pawls become disengaged from the ratchet wheel, thereby stopping sounds of contact therebetween.
This prior construction has the advantages of being quiet at a line winding time and reducing wear of the pawls and the like. However, since the ratchet wheel is mounted on the drive shaft interlocked to a line winding handle, the ratchet wheel must have a limited number of teeth. When the angler swings a fishing rod in an attempt to land a fish, for example, the rotor often rotates backward due to a distance between adjacent teeth of the ratchet wheel.
This allows the fishing line to be unwound at least by an amount corresponding to an amount of backward rotation of the rotor, which results in a delay in the timing of fish landing action, and produces a shock. Thus, there is room for improvement.